<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Challenge by Junheelight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463080">The Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junheelight/pseuds/Junheelight'>Junheelight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bot!Donghun, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, Top!Junhee, a little bit of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junheelight/pseuds/Junheelight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghun is a youtuber and his subscribers asked him to do some sort of challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I hope you guys liked the cover! Leave comments and suggestions below and we will meet again next time!"</p><p>With a cute smile, the five-minute video ends.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Donghun is a 'twenty-three college student in Seoul, who loves to sing and is slightly addicted to ice americano, as his YouTube description says. He has been uploading his covers on YouTube ever since he was 21. Donghun will never forget his embarrassing first cover, SNSD's Gee. Complete with girlish hand movements and cute facial expressions, donghun vows never to let it be seen by anyone ever again.</p><p>He's in his third year of college now, and he has gained a surprising number of subscribers. It's his good looks and soothing voice of course, but he isn't one to boast about it at all. He loves sharing music, he loves music. </p><p>On his latest song cover (Someone you loved) the top comment has two hundred and ten thumbs' up, but it wasn't a comment the song he practiced a lot on. It said:</p><p>"Donghun, I saw your selca with your boyfriend!! You're both so cute, please do some challenge with him!”</p><p>There are a few replies agreeing for Donghun to do the challenge and donghun slightly grins while reading them.</p><p>“It doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mess this up okay, I don't want to keep editing the video. You know how much I suck at that." donghun nags a little, pinching his boyfriend's arm and earning a small yelp from the other. He's currently setting up the tripod with donghun hovering over close by to see how it's going.</p><p>"I won't, baby," he turns to smile at donghun and leans in to give him a small peck square on the lips. "And I'll edit the video for you if you want. Now you sit on the bed so I can set up the camera properly."</p><p>donghun does what he's told and sprints to the bed, crawling on the mattress and pulling a flower pillow onto his lap. He faces Junhee who's adjusting the zoom on the DSLR. It zooms so only a close-up of donghun's cute staring face is seen on the small screen and he looks at the frame while grinning.</p><p>Realizing what Junhee is doing, donghun groans. "Jun-ah!"</p><p>"Sorry. You're just too cute. Kawaiiiii," Junhee coos, adjusting the zoom properly so that both of them would fit the frame, before pressing the record button. He strides to where donghun is and sits next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in so that he's half-leaning into junhee's chest.</p><p>Park Junhee is donghun’s boyfriend of one year and five months, and like donghun, he's also a YouTuber. He has a popular dance cover group called A.C.E, which consists of four other guys, and he's been titled as the visual of the group. He's younger than donghun by 1 year, and takes up Engineering in a university not far from Donghun's.</p><p>He's had a crush on Donghun ever since the beautiful boy made a song and piano play of 5tar (his self-composed). That was the time Junhee first discovered his YT channel. According to him, it was "love at first song".</p><p>"Let's start," Junhee says, adjusting them so he has donghun half-sitting on his lap and half-lying on his chest.</p><p>"Okay," Donghun mumbles cutely before beaming at the camera. "Hi, guys! Surprise! You don't get a cover this week because a lot of you requested for me to do a challenge with my boyfriend, and I've decided to make Partner Challenge! It sounded fun, so, well, here it goes!" He laughs a little awkwardly, but his smile is wide and his eyes are sparkling as he looks up at Junhee and tickles his chin. "And this is him, my boo," he tries to say as seriously as possible, but Junhee chortles a little. "My boyfriend, Junhee! Isn't he cute? Say hi, Jun-ah!"</p><p>"Donghun is cuter," is the first thing Junhee says as he grins. He presses a kiss on top of Donghun's head, the soft brown hair tickling his face.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassing," Donghun scolds him, but doesn't lean away from his touch when Junhee wraps his arms around his waist. "Okay, so, let's just get on with this. I only have like, ten or something questions I guess because they're all as gross as it is, so..."</p><p>"So..."  Junhee imitates him with a teasing voice, feeling smug.</p><p>"So, question number one!" He blurts out as he looks over the list on his phone. "'Where did we meet?'"</p><p>Junhee looks up at the ceiling and smiles at the memory. "It was when Sehyoon-Hyung took you to school on Saturday when we had practice and he introduced you to us. We all had ice cream after that and you looked too cu--"</p><p>He gets cut off by Donghun's announcement of the second question. There is no way Donghun would let Junhee spill the details that would make his heart thump rapidly in his chest. No way. "'When was our first date?', hm, do you still remember, Jun-ah?" he looks up at his boyfriend with those beautiful, expecting eyes and Junhee's smile only turns wider. "Of course, I do baby," he presses a quick kiss on his lips before Donghun could complain, and then he looks at the camera.</p><p>"It was three months after we first met," and after telling the exact date, Junhee recounts how their first date went. He took Donghun to Lotte World and they ate cotton candy and ice cream (because donghun has a sweet tooth, and Junhee wanted to please him). It was cliché, but it was nice. "We held hands. And kissed. It was an awesome first date." Junhee's smile is goofy now, and the tips of Donghun's ears are burning red.</p><p>When they first met, Donghun was truly attracted to Junhee already. He was nothing but nice to him, and he doesn't regret giving him his first kiss outside his building when Junhee walked him home and wished him sweet dreams and a good night.</p><p>"Next question," Donghun says, trying not to smile. "'What was your first impression of me?' Don't you dare lie, Park Junhee."</p><p>"Oh I have no intentions of lying," Junhee shakes his head and leans to press his chest against Donghun's back, resting his chin on the shorter boy's head. "I thought you were the cutest person in the world. And I still do. You still are. You have the prettiest eyes and the sweetest voice, baby-- oh, should I continue or are you uncomfortable already?" he shifts and leans down to look at his boyfriend's face.</p><p>Donghun is burying his face into his blue pillow, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart because his boyfriend always says the stupidest things and it makes him feel woozy every single time.</p><p>"Okay then, I'll save that for some other time," Junhee laughs and gently pries the pillow away from Donghun. The smaller wiggles so that he's fully sitting in Junhee's lap and he peeks shyly at the camera.</p><p>"Sorry. He's really embarrassing," he says, still flushing red. "My first impression of Jun-ah is 'Oh, he's so handsome, he must have a girlfriend'. But hehe, hehe, he didn't," he balls his hands into fists and presses them against his cheeks to stop himself from grinning so big. "Yuchan told me Junhee had a crush on me and I was really happy."</p><p>There's a few seconds of comfortable silence with Donghun scrolling though the questions as Junhee watches, slowly rubbing circles on Donghun's tummy. "Question number three! Oh, I like this: 'Weird habit of each other?'"</p><p>Junhee presses his lips together in thought. This is difficult. His Donghun is always cute, never weird, and anything of Donghun's that qualifies as weird to some people is still cute to him. "You go first."</p><p>"Okay, well, Junhee has this really weird habit of rolling around in my bed when he's visiting me. I'm serious, it's like he's rutting into my sheets or something," he laughs, turning his head to the side where Junhee has his chin propped on his shoulder. He pats his cheek and looks at him with a certain fondness in his eyes. "It's okay, it's funny and cute. You're like a kitten."</p><p>“So are you when we're making love:”, Junhee would like to say. Instead, he says, "Well, your bed smells like you. It's nice. And I want to leave my scent all over your sheets so I'm who you think about at night." It's a lot more normal-sounding in his head, and he flushes.</p><p>"You're all I ever think about at night," Donghun says honestly, and god, Junhee loves him so much.</p><p>"Hm, you know what a weird habit of Donghun’s is?" Junhee chuckles, blinking at the camera as he cradles his boyfriend. "He loves listening to and singing Disney songs. It's more cute than weird, really. Frozen is his favorite. And kitten. He looks like Hae, his cat, doesn't he?"</p><p>Junhee pulls at Donghun's cheek but the other whines, writhing. "No, don't tell them that! That's supposed to be a secret."</p><p>"It's adorable and I love you," Junhee proclaims.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>The fifth question asks how long they have been together and without skipping a beat Junhee straightforwardly answers that they've been together for a year already. and are celebrating their one year and six-month anniversary a week and three days from now.</p><p>"Six, 'who wears the pants in the relationship?' Obviously, me, because... um," Donghun pouts. He can't really think of any reason. Junhee treats him so well, like a princess even. Like he's the most important thing in the world to him. Plus, they had fooled around before and although he wouldn't admit it to others but he bottoms. And had worn skirts for Junhee a couple of times already.<br/>
All of it was thrilling.</p><p>"It's bad to lie." Junhee shakes his head. "Of course, it's me. You're my baby, right? Aren't you daddy's baby, hm, Hunnie?" He presses a kiss at the shell of Donghun's right ear and Donghun screeches.</p><p>"JUNHEE, STOP." Donghun whines, bursting into crocodile tears. "Oh my god, why are you like this today?"</p><p>Junhee shrugs and laughs. "Just making sure everyone knows that you're mine."</p><p>Donghun makes a strangling noise and Junhee only laughs louder before calming himself down. "Let's move on to question number seven, please?"</p><p>"Okay, shoot."</p><p>"'3 things I am good and not good at?'"<br/>
"That's pretty easy. One thing you're very good at is making me happy," Junhee states, and Donghun smiles That's true. He always makes Junhee happy and Junhee always makes him feel the same way. "Another thing you're good at is making my day complete."</p><p>"Junhee, please."</p><p>"What? It's the truth!" Junhee argues, shaking Donghun a little in his hold to emphasize it. "Another thing you're extremely good at is how you turn me on."</p><p>"PARK JUNHEE!" Donghun twists his body a little to smack Junhee across the chest. Junhee only bursts into silent laughter.</p><p>"Okay, okay, sorry... three things you are not good at. Hm."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You're not good at not making me happy. I just love you so much." Junhee rambles. Donghun blushes a thousand shades of red. "You're not good at not making me love you because every little thing you do makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you."</p><p>"Ah, poetry." Donghun grins toothily while his face is shaded pink.</p><p>"Another thing you're not good at is not turning me on. You just do things to me," Junhee sighs, as if it were a big dilemma.</p><p>Donghun sniffles. "That's not fair. You can't go around saying those kinds of things and leaving me speechless."<br/>
"I live to make you feel speechless. From happiness. Are you happy?"</p><p>Donghun nods slowly.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Baby, what's question number eight...?"</p><p>"Um. 'What can I spend hours doing?'" He's a little bit lost already. Junhee has a hand slipping into his shirt, massaging the sensitive skin there and it makes Donghun shudder.</p><p>Junhee hums as if he were in deep thought. "You can spend hours under me," he whispers. "I can spend every single day of my life loving you."</p><p>All of Donghun's resolve crumbles. He twists in Junhee's embrace and leans up to kiss him. He cups Junhee's cheeks with his hands and peppers kisses all over his face. Junhee smiles in bliss but chuckles when Donghun presses three, four, five kisses on his lips. "Baby, the video-"</p><p>Donghun leans back, looking dazed. "We'll um, edit it out later."</p><p>Junhee works to pull Donghun back into his arms and kisses the corner of his mouth. Donghun nips at his chin. "I love you," Donghun says with all his heart, and Junhee feels warm with emotion.</p><p>The next moment, they're lying down on the bed and sharing hot kisses with Junhee on top of Donghun, his hand under his shirt. Donghun's carding his hand through Junhee's soft locks as they kiss, but then he pulls back and gasps.</p><p>"What?" Junhee mutters, working to leave hickeys on Donghun's neck.</p><p>Donghun gapes at the camera. "It's still on."<br/>
"I guess we'll have to cut out a lot," Junhee murmurs, licking and sucking on Donghun's soft skin. He grins. "Or we cannot cut out everything and just save it all. Kinky. You'd like that, huh, baby?"</p><p>"Park Junhee."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello I am a new writer &gt;&lt; this is my first attempt (I had this in my draft for almost few months but only manage to write it out now) but I hope you guys will support me and I will try to write more ff for A.C.E in the future! thank you, guys!  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>